Dataforms can be any indicia that encode numeric and other information in visual form. Additionally, any object, image, etc that data can be extracted from can also be a dataform. Data capture devices that can decode dataforms have become very common. One type of data capture device is a fixed scanner. These fixed scanners can comprise multiple scanners, such as, for example a horizontal scanner and a vertical scanner. The scanners are positioned perpendicular to each other and provide an operator with multiple scanning angles. Each scanner is covered by a plate for protection, and to provide a level surface. The plates have a window region to allow the scanners to read dataforms.
In some embodiments of known multi-optic scanners, the horizontal portion of the scanner comprises a scale for measuring the weight of objects placed on the scanner. Supermarkets that sell items by their weight, such as, produce, use these types of scanners for faster checkouts and space conservation. Unfortunately, when an item leans on the vertical portion of the scanner, the scale may not measure the full weight of the item since some of the weight is transferred to the vertical portion of the scanner. Some known scanners solve this problem by using a single rigid plate that bends to cover both the horizontal and the vertical scanners. The plate has a horizontal plane and a vertical plane, and both planes comprise a transparent potion to allow the scanners to read dataforms.
Although the single rigid platter solves the problem of objects leaning on the vertical portion of the multi-optic scanner, the singular nature of the platter raises other issues. For example, a single plate limits the amount of modification that can be done to the scanner, and if there is a problem with either the vertical or horizontal portions of the plate, the entire plate has to be replaced. Accordingly, there is a need for a multi-optic scanner that addresses these issues while measuring and/or detecting a force on its vertical portion.